This specification relates to processing output data from a Computer Numerical Control (CNC) machine before completing machining of a particular work piece.
CNC machines operate by reading sets of instructions, or tape files, that provide control information such as coordinates, or tool paths, feed rates, or spindle speeds to guide the machining of a particular work piece. Traditional methods of creating tool paths for machining parts include simple tape files, which provide pre-calculated tool paths based on a Computer Aided Design (CAD) drawing provided. However, a variety of factors affect the machining process and should be accounted for in a tape file in order to correct the cutting, make adjustments during the machining process, or alert an operator of the CNC machine of the status of the machining process during the process of machining a particular work piece.
CNC machines are able to output data. Typically, however, outputting data from a CNC machine involves use of proprietary control systems that include complicated hardware and software components. Such proprietary systems have two disadvantages: first, the systems generally require careful integration on a controller of the CNC machine; and second, the systems are expensive and difficult to retrofit to existing machines. In some cases, it is not possible to add new data output functionality to aging machines that were not originally configured for use with such control systems.